Soledad
by Lilith D
Summary: ¡ONE SHOT! Que es lo que en realidad siente y piensa una persona que cree haberlo perdido todo en la vida. Pasen y lean. Dejen reviews


Soledad

**Soledad**

**Por Lilith**

Nunca creí que me pesara tanto la soledad. A mi, que siempre la busqué, que siempre la quise, porque era lo más cercano a la muerte, y por lo tanto lo más cercano a mi aspiración, al no existir, al no sentir.

La primera vez que dejé de existir era demasiado joven, niña, para apreciarlo, pero ya la segunda vez que me hicieron regresar de la nada, de la no existencia fue una tortura, porque sabía que ya nada sería lo mismo, y que no me dejarían volver a partir. Había cientos de cuerpos que podrían albergar este simulacro de alma que poseo.

¿Es que acaso se puede inventar un alma? ¿Se puede crear un alma? ¿Qué artista, que científico debes ser para conseguirlo?

Pero entonces ocurrió, el milagro pasó, y una situación que podría llamar ¿fortuita? Sucedió. No, la conciencia de alguien o la venganza de alguien, y yo estoy aquí con este cuerpo, solo con este, sin la posibilidad de que otro albergue mi alma, al menos eso es lo que espero.

Aunque ya no es el hecho de ya no vivir, la ya no existencia, de que todo acabe al fin, mi más grande aspiración. La búsqueda de saber quien soy es lo que debo comenzar si quiero permitir que alguien se acerque a mí, porque la soledad me pesa, me asfixia y me tortura.

Ya no la quiero más desde que descubrí algo, que en realidad si puedo sentir, y que no es una debilidad hacerlo.

La primera vez que lo vi no significó nada para mí, y sus intentos de acercamiento me eran molestos, pero en algún momento todo eso cambió.

Comencé a preguntarme cada vez más quien era yo ¡que era yo! Pero no había respuesta a pregunta tan trascendental para cualquier ser humano, pero ¿es que acaso yo soy humana?

Cuando di mi vida por él, creí que ese y sólo ese era mi propósito, pero me regresaron, regresaron la creación, que por un momento fue libre, al recipiente, pero se llevaron lo que yo era, o lo que estaba descubriendo que yo era, lo que había construido sin darme cuenta, sin querer. Fue como comenzar de cero otra vez, pero ¿era posible?... Lo fue, claro que lo fue. Y no saben como me alegré, pero entonces él comenzó a alejarse de mí, y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, a pesar de quererlo, no sabía como. No sabía como hacer para que el estuviera a mi lado.

Y es así como he llegado a la conclusión que la soledad ya no es lo que quiero, sino su compañía, su presencia.

Su alma está tan lastimada que para él ya nada vale la pena, lo mismo que yo creía con respecto a mí, pero al conocerlo me di cuenta que no es así, que es una persona maravillosa y que en realidad hay muchos otros que podrían amarlo, tanto como yo lo hago, si él les diera la oportunidad de asomarse a su alma y dejarse conocer.

Shinji, esta soledad que cae sobre mí como una noche sin luna no es otra cosa que tu alejamiento, tu ausencia.

Se que nunca hice nada para corresponder a tus intentos de amistad, pero la verdad es que nunca supe como, y aun hoy, que te necesito, no se que hacer para que estés junto a mí.

Estuve tanto tiempo haciendo lo que otros me ordenaban que nunca aprendí a seguir mis propios deseos e impulsos.

Tú, por un momento seguiste el mismo camino, pero te sobrepusiste y te admiré por eso, porque hiciste algo que yo nunca me habría atrevido a hacer, a desobedecer una orden, porque siempre creí que para eso estaba yo aquí, en este mundo, para obedecer órdenes, para ser piloto, y para morir si me lo ordenaban. Pero tú seguiste lo que considerabas justo, hiciste por un momento lo que en realidad querías. Y te amé por eso.

Mis silencios también debieron haberte apartado, pero no soy buena con las palabras, no se que decir, ni que hacer en situaciones que requieren de tacto, acogimiento, sentimientos que afloren naturalmente, sonrisas, e incluso lágrimas.

Pero quisiera tanto que eso cambiara… no sabes como me gustaría que eso cambiara.

No me queda otra cosa que agregar que te amo Shinji, que te amo como no creí siquiera que podría llegar a amar a alguien, como no creí que supiera amar, y siento tanto que no estés aquí.

Espero recuperarte, se que en realidad nunca te tuve, pero algo, no sé con exactitud qué, ¿intuición? ¿Un sexto sentido? No lo sé. Algo me dice que en realidad yo no te soy del todo indiferente, y que si en realidad te lo pidiera, tú me sacarías de la soledad en la que estoy, solo me falta el valor para acercarme a ti, y decirte "quédate conmigo".

**Fin**


End file.
